With Me
by shy-hinata
Summary: AU - based on Band of Princes special. Just what are Oishi and Eiji talking about in the rain?


Title: With Me  
Author: shyhinata  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Golden Pair  
Warnings: fluff, light shonen-ai, Oishi POV  
Summary: AU – inspired by the Band of Princes special. Just what are Oishi and Eiji talking about in the rain?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of PoT, but boy do I wish I owned Oishi!

* * *

I know it was what we always dreamed of. Making music, touring, becoming famous. Well, maybe that last one wasn't what I always dreamed of but it certainly means that I can do the other two without worrying where my next meal is going to be coming from. So now that we've got the world at our feet, why am I still so worried? I look around the room and see all my best friends as we sit and jam. My gaze falls on one in particular: Kikumaru Eiji. The bouncy redhead has his eyes closed as he feels his way through the music, fingers flying across his guitar. My fingers start to move on autopilot as I'm drawn in by his infectious smile and laugh. It's the night before our big concert, before we launch our world tour. I sigh, as I know this is going to bring big changes for our band.  
  
As we leave the rehearsal space, it's raining. Being the worrywart that I am, I make sure everyone either has a rain jacket or umbrella before they go. I even go so far as to give Momo my own umbrella. Both he and Echizen forgot to bring one, and knowing that they would be walking together, I figure one person getting wet would be better than two. I look at my shirt and sigh; of course I had to wear white today. Despite the rain, I can't seem to rush home. I can hardly get over how popular we've become. When we started this whole thing, we had no idea this would happen, and while I am excited like everyone else, I can't help but worry. Fame and fortune change people. I've heard the stories; best of friends become bitter rivals as they each try to out-do each other on the world stage. I don't know what I'd do if that happened to us. I think it really would kill me.  
  
I walk in a daze, heading for my familiar 'thinking spot', when I see something unusual. I blink twice, wondering if the rain is playing tricks on me. No, there is definitely someone standing under that street lamp, someone wearing a gray hat...with distinct red hair sticking out the bottom. I walk a bit faster, wondering if I'm dreaming.  
  
Eiji turns to look at me, and smiles. "O-i-shi!!! I can't wait until the concert tomorrow!!!" He's about tackle me in a hug, but stops himself when he sees the worried look on my face. He cocks his head to the side like a cat and asks, "Huh? What's wrong?" I sigh and lean my back against the pole. I suddenly feel silly. I don't want to bring Eiji's happy mood down. "Uh...it's nothing Eiji...just butterflies in my stomach I suppose..." My voice trails off, not wanting to give anything away. Eiji is now leaning against the other side of the pole. "You're ly-ing...", he says to me in a sing-song voice. Something about him always seems to relax me; it must be how well he knows me and how easy it is for me to talk to him. So I spill it, I selfishly unload my worries and fears on Eiji. I try to look at him out of the corner of my eye, "Eiji...I'm sorry for dumping all this on you, especially when you're so excited about everything. I really didn't want to bring your mood down."  
  
"Silly Oishi..." Eiji's voice is bright and cheery. I can hear the smile in his voice. "I know you worry and care twice as much about the band as any of us, but you should know that we all care about each other too. No matter what happens, we'll all still be the same inside. Here...I'll prove it. Remember this?" I turn to see Eiji pull out a dangly little doll that I made him, what seems like ages ago. "You made this for me when I told you that I had stage fright. You told me to pour all my worries into it. I bet you thought that I didn't need it anymore. But before every show we do, I always tuck it into my pocket. It's like you're right there with me, chasing my fears away." Eiji's voice grows a little quieter. "I'll always need you with me."  
  
I can feel my smile grow as we turn to face each other. In complete unison, we reach out our hands to give each other a high-five. "C'mon, Eiji...let's get out of this rain." Without even noticing it, our high-five lowers and we're holding hands. As we walk, I gently squeeze his hand. "Thanks, Eiji...I'll always need you with me too."  
  
THE END

* * *

Comments? Critiques? 


End file.
